


I can't think of a good title but don't let that scare you away!

by Baura_bear



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Absent Parents, Alcohol, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baura_bear/pseuds/Baura_bear
Summary: A collection of times that the band has gotten visitors. Each chapter will be a different member of the band getting a visitor :)
Relationships: Donny Novitski & Julia Trojan, The Donny Nova Band & Julia Trojan, Wayne Wright & Davy Zlatic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I think out of the few people Wayne allows to touch him, two of them are his children. I see Emily as around 4-5 and Grady as about 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayne's kids finally get to see him play with the band.

Wayne had been jumpy all night. Quite frankly it was annoying the band. They weren’t sure what was up and they had all chalked it up to a bad day. They all had them. Days when the screaming was just a little bit louder. 

Nick lost it when rehearsal was brought to a halt just so Wayne could point out that Nick was playing the wrong note. “What the hell is wrong with you today?” He snapped, bringing his arms up in question before letting them fall to his sides. 

“Nothing is wrong with me today, you were just playing the wrong note.” Wayne responded sharply. Everyone gave each other a look as if to say ‘here we go again’.

“Don’t give me that bullshit.” Nick rolled his eyes. 

“I just want us to be the best we can be. We need to give everyone a good show.” Wayne explained vaguely. 

Nick scoffed. “Yeah alright,”

Donny spoke up before they could keep going. “Look can we get back on track? We’ve got an hour before Jo opens the doors.” 

The truth was that Wayne wanted the set to be perfect for his kids. Jane was going to bring them to tonight's set and it was the first time they were seeing him play with the band. 

~~~

“Dad!” Wayne heard through the mess of people as he stepped down off the stage. Soon enough Grady had broken away from the crowd, running to his dad with open arms. Wayne smiled at the sight of his son. He bent down and held open his arms, embracing him as his chest blossomed with happiness. He wasn’t sure what he’d been so worried about. It was his son for god’s sake, of course he would enjoy it. 

Wayne pulled back to smile at him then stood back up to his full height, looking around the crowd for Emily and Jane. As if on cue Emily was waddling toward him with Jane close behind. Emily sped up at the sight of her dad, wrapping herself around his leg.

“Daddy!” she squealed as she hugged his leg. Wayne laughed and bent down to pick her up. She giggled as she was picked up, wrapping her arms around Wayne’s neck to hug him. 

“How’d you like the show?” he asked, mainly towards Grady although Emily bounced a bit in his arms as it was mentioned. 

Grady smiled, showing off a gap where one of his front teeth should have been. “It was awesome!” Wayne wasn’t sure if he’d ever heard anyone call their band ‘awesome’ but he would take it. 

“Yeah? What about you Emily?” He tilted his head towards her and pushed her hair away from her eyes. 

“I liked it daddy,” she said with her cheek smushed against his shoulder. Her energy had quickly dissipated and it looked like she was about to fall asleep on his shoulder. He didn’t blame her, it was past her bedtime. 

In the time it had taken Emily to answer Grady had been engrossed by Davy’s bass up on stage. Davy was making it up as he played to accompany Donny who was improvising. Grady turned back to his dad. “Do you think he’d let me play his bass, dad?” 

Wayne hesitated. The bass was much taller than Grady but the excitement on his face was hard to say no to. Wayne looked back to Davy. “Why don’t you go ask Davy, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Grady nodded, excitedly rushing up the stage.

Wayne turned back to Jane. “Thank you,” he paused, looking at his daughter who most definitely had fallen asleep, even with the noise of the room. “For bringing them, I mean. I’m glad they enjoyed it.”

“Of course,” she said sincerely. “They were excited to see you play. It’s been hard to get them to stop talking about it.” She laughed and Wayne missed moments like this. He missed his kids. 

“To be honest, I was nervous. I wanted everything to be perfect for them,” he admitted, looking back at Grady. Davy was supporting the bass and holding his fingers down for notes while Grady was plucking the strings. Grady said something which made Davy laugh and nod, earning a smile from Grady. 

“They really want to come again, they loved it.” Jane said gently.

“I’d love that. They’re welcome any time.” Wayne was secretly bursting with joy that his kids had enjoyed this. It was hard for him to connect with them but if this was what connected that bridge between their worlds he would take it. 

Emily mumbled something unintelligible in his ear, tightening her grip a bit. “What was that, honey?” he asked quietly, earning a quiet whine and nothing else. 

“Well, I should be getting this one to bed.” Jane admitted quietly, stroking the back of her head. 

“Of course,” Wayne kissed Emily’s forehead before handing her off to Jane. “I’ll get Grady.” He made his way up on stage, watching him and Davy interact for a moment before breaking in. “Hey, bud.” he placed a hand on Grady’s shoulder. “Your mom’s leaving.”

Grady frowned. “Aw man,” he whined. “Davy was showing me how to play his bass,” he explained, gesturing back towards Davy.

Wayne laughed. “Well maybe you can come back sometime and spend a little more time with the bass,” he proposed, squatting down to Grady’s level. “Thanks for coming, I hope you had a good night.”

Grady hesitated like he didn’t know what to do. He decided on leaning in for a hug. “I love you, dad. Thanks for letting me come watch.”

“I love you too, bud. You’re welcome to come by anytime,” he reminded, standing up. “Go on, your mom’s waiting.” Grady nodded, waving to Wayne before he ran off to meet Jane. Wayne watched to make sure they made it out of the club alright. 

“Good kid,” Davy said, interrupting his thoughts.

Wayne nodded, turning to Davy. “Yeah, he is.” He smiled.


	2. Julia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia's dad wants to see what the Donny Nova Band is all about

Julia was never close with her father. He had been absent since she was a toddler. He would send money on her birthday and leave it at that. Julia was happy with her mother, but it hurt to think that she wasn’t good enough for her own father. 

~~~

Julia hugged Donny through the applause, pulling away to smile at the crowd. She headed backstage for water while the guys started to mingle with the crowd. 

Donny stepped off the stage, immediately being greeted by a tall man. 

“That was a wonderful show, thank you.” The man offered a hand for Donny to shake.

“Aw, thank you. We do it all for you folks.” Donny shook the man's hand. “Did you serve?” 

“No! No, not me. I’m actually here for my daughter.” He held his arms up in a shrug, tilting his head to the side. 

“Well where is she, I’d love to meet her.” Donny looked around the crowd. 

The man laughed, it was charming. “Ah, I believe she just disappeared backstage.” The man pointed at the stage. 

“Well guests aren’t-” he paused, knitting his brows together. “Hold on, Julia? You’re Julia’s father?” Donny’s eyebrows shot up, he looked baffled. Now he could see the similarity. He wasn’t sure how he’d missed it.

“That’s me. Harold, nice to meet ya.”

“Uh nice to meet you too. Donny Novitski. Donny paused awkwardly, staring at Julia’s father. “I suppose you want to come backstage.”

“That’d be wonderful!” Harold exclaimed, he’d obviously been thinking that exact thing, waiting for the invitation. 

Donny waved for Harold to follow him, a bit hesitant to let this stranger come with him.

“Julia, you’ve got a guest,” he called, finding her talking to Johnny. She turned to look, with a bright smile on her face. It slowly faded away.

“Dad… I-” 

“Julia how are ya honey?” He pulled her into a tight hug, but her arms stayed pinned at her side.

“I didn’t know you were here. I didn’t see you in the crowd.” Julia stepped back as she was released.

“Well I had to see what all the fuss was about. You’re good. I didn’t expect it,” he admitted.

Julia wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say to that. Perhaps ‘thank you’ but it seemed to be more of an insult than a compliment. 

“But hey, lemme tell you why I really came. I imagine you must be making a good amount of money and I was wondering if you had any to spare.” Harold shot her a charming smile. 

Donny and Johnny gave each other nervous looks, confused by Julia’s father. 

“Dad… What do you expect me to say?” Julia folded her arms across her chest, closing herself off. 

“How ‘bout yes?” 

“No.” she pulled herself back in offense. “I barely know you, I’m not giving away money to a stranger.” Julia tried to turn away but Harold continued. 

“A stranger? I’m your father! C’mon honey, just a little?” 

“I haven’t seen you in four years. You were a no show at my wedding!” Julia had a calm outer shell but inside she was burning.

“I’m sorry about that. You know I wanted to come, don’t you? How is Michael anyway? I haven’t heard from him in a while.”His attempt at being charming fell flat as he picked a piece of fuzz off his jacket. 

Donny and Johnny froze, their faces hardening.

“He’s dead.” Julia swiftly turned and walked away.

Harold stood in shock then scoffed.

“I think you should go.” Donny said curtly before walking off after Julia, Johnny close behind.


	3. Davy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davy see's someone he never thought he'd get to see again.

Davy often closed his eyes when he played. He let the music consume him until it was all he could hear or feel. Even when playing sets he would close his eyes and turn his head up at the ceiling. Occasionally he would look out at the crowd, scanning the faces. Usually they were hard to depict with the bright stage lights, but tonight he thought he saw a familiar face. The smile he held on his face briefly disappeared until he realized the entire club could see him and it’d seem very strange if he stood there with a twisted face. 

Between songs he squinted his eyes trying to get a better look. Surely it couldn’t be. As Donny took off on the piano again he closed his eyes, feeling the music. Davy was sure he’d just had a little too much to drink and the alcohol must be messing with his brain. 

The anxiety chewing at his stomach made the gig go by three times faster than usual. When the last note was played he was almost instantly off the stage, searching the crowd. Davy saw a flash of amber hair going towards the exit so he followed. He just needed to be sure it wasn’t her. 

Davy left the club, looking both ways down the street. He saw standing on the curb with her back turned to him, she was looking through her purse.

“Susan?” he called hesitantly. He wasn’t sure if he wanted it to be her or a stranger.

Whoever it was froze, looking up from her bag. She didn’t turn around at the name though, maybe it wasn’t her.

“Susan…” he said again, he just had to be sure.

She turned her head slightly to the side, watching him from her peripheries. It was her. He took a step forward. 

“Davy-” He stilled. “I didn’t mean for you to see me. I didn’t plan on talking to you.” She turned all the way around to face Davy. 

His face crumpled at the sight of her, he looked down at the ground, shaking his head. “Why’d you come?” he asked, trying to keep his composure. Only a few months ago she had left without a word, now she was showing up out of the blue. 

“I needed to make sure you were ok,” she admitted quietly. “You weren’t when I left.”

Davy nodded, finally looking up at her. She looked just as good as always, practically glowing under the street light. “I’m alright,” he settled for. “Miss you.”

“I didn’t plan on talking to you,” she repeated, unsure of what to say. What were you supposed to say to the man you had practically hidden from.

“I’m sorry- I- I needed to make sure it was really you.” He said quietly, taking another step closer. 

“It’s me,” she let out a melancholic laugh. “I’m sorry Davy, I am. I can’t go back. And if this is the last time we see each other I wish you well.” It wasn’t until now that Davy realized she was standing next to the bus stop. A bus pulled up and she gestured towards it. “I’ve gotta go, Davy. I love you.” She said quietly, turning to get on the bus.

Davy wanted to say so much more but he stood in baffled silence. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her how sorry he was. Tell her it’d be alright and that they could work it out. He frowned as she stepped onto the bus. All he could think to do was go back into the club. He went straight to the bar. _Nothing a drink can’t fix_ , he thought. It was ironic though because this was exactly what a drink couldn’t fix. The love of his life slipping through his fingers


	4. Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny meets a friend from the army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I wish this was longer, eh whatever. I can see Johnny as being a field medic sooo yeah :)

Oftentimes the end of the gig was the moment Johnny anticipated. Of course he loved playing with the band. The energy was palpable while he was up on the stage, but he yearned for the moment he could take his meds and finally be at peace. 

He would usually mingle with the crowd and make his way to the bar where him and Davy would chat and wind down. They would exchange new (or old) jokes and share a drink while Johnny’s medicine took its course. 

Tonight his schedule was thrown off by a stranger stopping him just as he had made it to the bar. Davy hadn’t come over yet so he took up conversation with the man. He assumed that the man was a veteran by the looks of his left leg, which was a prosthetic. Johnny found it intriguing, the way he talked seemed to indicate that he knew Johnny. It threw him off his rhythm.

“Sorry I don’t think I caught your name,” Johnny interrupted with a crooked smile.

The man’s face fell briefly and he hesitated as if he was waiting for Johnny to finish a joke. When he realized Johnny wasn’t pulling his leg he spoke. “You don’t recognize me?” Still holding a genuine smile on his face. 

Johnny realized the mistake he made and let out a huff of air in amusement. “Oh,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I haven’t got the best memory. My jeep flipped three times.” He gestured with his hand to emphasize his point. “Three times I’m telling ya.”

“I had heard something like that happened to you.” His smile was now more melancholic. “We served together,” he admitted, nodding his head.

This excited Johnny, someone who he knew before. Someone that had an idea of who he was while he was over there. “Really?” Johnny asked as if he couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah, Adam Field,” He introduced himself. “You saved my life out there, you know. Thank you.”

Johnny laughed, this man was thanking him for something he didn’t even remember doing. He paused before asking, “What did I do?”

“You saved my leg.” He gestured to the prosthetic. “Well, most of it anyway.”

Johnny nodded, still listening as he pulled his small leather bound notebook out of his back pocket. He opened it to the first blank page and scrawled out: Adam Field-Prosthetic leg. Served together. 

“Almost got to keep it, it’s the infection that got me.” Adam explained. 

“Did I take it off?” Johnny asked in bafflement, surprised he would be able to do that. 

“No, no. You got me off the field, slowed the bleeding. Got me sent off to the hospital in time... So, your jeep?” he asked curiously. 

“Yeah. Shell hit it and I flipped three times. Had three operations and here I am.” Johnny explained, shrugging. He found pride in the little things he could remember and that was one. “Do you think,” he hesitated, “Well, uh, could I have your number? So we can talk more after this.” Johnny held out his notebook to Adam who took it and scrawled out a number under his name. 

“We can meet up and maybe I’ll tell you a bit about yourself,” Adam joked, handing the book back.

Johnny laughed, “Yeah, of course.”

“My gal’s waiting on me so I’d better be off, but I’d love to talk more another time.” Adam saluted lazily with two fingers and turned around to meet a girl in the crowd. 

Just as Adam walked off Davy saunted up to Johnny. “Who was that?” he asked curiously.

With pride Johnny said, “An army buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to a post I made about Johnny's jeep :) https://baura-bear.tumblr.com/post/623656266468868096/bandstand-fans-i-would-like-to-share-some-info (i have no clue how to make that short so there ya go)


End file.
